minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Say Goodbye
Never Say Goodbye is a parody of Train's song "Drive By." It was written and sung by ThnxCya and uploaded on March 8, 2013. The song currently has over 13 million views. It is about a Minecrafter who meets a girl, but even though they love each other, zombies are keeping them apart. The video has a sequel, Never Let You Go. Lyrics 1 On the other side of a lake, I knew, Stood a girl, I know, it's true. So what else could I do? So I said hi to you. Three years and it went great, Our house by a lake. Well, sunset on another perfect day. Chorus 1 Oh, but that one night, it didn't feel right, Cause there was something I wasn't trusting, A face at the window, well, it scared you half to hell, Might be a long night, I can tell. Chorus Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, Although the zombies are coming for us tonight. Knock on our door, wonder what they're here for, Wish I had an iron sword, I'd fight until that sunrise comes. They'll try and get us, bite us and infect us, With nothing to protect us, to me you are precious. Cause I swear to you, I'll take care of you, Although the zombies are coming for us tonight. 2 Life now is just survival, With infection going viral, And I miss you all the while, since you've been away. Once such a peaceful town, Now buildings burning down, Well, decay and dust lay across the ground. Chorus 2 Like a nightmare, without sleeping, Made you a promise, that I plan on keeping. Gear up and look around, search all across this town, I won't give up until you're found. 2 Cause oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you, Although the zombies, they came for us that night. And now it's just me, I'm gonna find you- trust me, Apocalypse this must be, the undead rising one by one. So if you're out there, darling please don't get scared, I know you're out there somewhere, I wish I could protect ya. And I swear to you, I'll be there for you Although the zombies, they came for us that night [Bridge] Is this real? or is this hell I see? I close my eyes and think in fiction, To try to escape this reality... On the other side of this lake, I knew, stood a girl, I know its true, So what else could I do? 3 Oh I swear to you, I'll still care for you, Although the zombies might come for me tonight. And no, I'm not scared, they took everything I cared about You are still right here, standing with me side by side. And if they get me, I think of when you met me, You gave me all the best see, I love you so sincerely. And oh I swear to you, I'll still care for you, And when I dream, I'll dream of you all night. Trivia *The video's sequel is Never Let You Go, which continues the story of the two Minecrafters *A story version called Never Say Goodbye, a Minecraft fanfic was written by Cenobia100 and can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9132220/1/Never-Say-Goodbye Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs